What if?
by MiraculousChatNoir89
Summary: Rated T for self harm! Adrien is the perfect boy or is he? What happens when his secrets lead to the reveal will it end with a happily ever after this time or has secrets ruined it all?
1. chapter 1

What if?

Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste, the perfect boy, does what he is told, when he is told, loved by all, no flaws, but he has secrets.

Adrien's POV

It was a normal enough morning that day. They bees were buzing outside the birds were chriping to their hearts content. Other than the outdoors our house was silent. It felt like someone had passed along. It was always chilly, dimly lit, and silent.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I didn't even open my eyes, I leaned over to press the snooze button on my phone but I fell off the side of the bed. Plagg was asleep snoring his heart out on a block of cheese sitting on my bathroom sink.

I got up from the floor, groggy, I stumbled over to the bathroom and plucked Plagg up by the tip of his tail. That cat could sleep through anything. Then looked down at the cheese he used as his bed. Next to it were four blades.

(flashback)

He torn open the razor and took the small toothpick next to him and pulled the blades out of the razor. They hit the sink with a clink. One. Two. Three. Four. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. He put three of the four blades away in the back of his medicine cabnit but the last one was instead put to his wrists.

(present day)

I took one look at the blade then turned away in disappointment.

 _BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!_

Someone knocked on my bedroom door. It was probably Natalie, my father is never knocking on my door, always to busy with work to see me. I slammed my bathroom door shut and locked it behind me. The noise woke plagg in a rush.

"Where is my cheese?! You left my breakfast in there!"

Fist thing he thinks off is of course his cheese. I went back to the bathroom and unlocked it for him. He flew inside with increadable speed. He ate thr cheese jn under three seconds and then saw the razor he didn't need to say a word all he did was look at the razor blade. I went inside to see what was takintaking him so long. I saw the razor and picked it up and threw it into my medicine cabinet behind the mirror. I cut my hand in the process but that wasn't anything new to me. Plagg gave me a pitiful look as always. I looked down, turned the shower on, striped out of my clothing and threw myself into the stream of the showerhead to get away from my little cat friend. I hated the look they gave me. I am just like them all. I didnt need others to feel bad for me. So I didn't tell anyone. They dont need to treat me differently.

A/N

These chapters will be short but will also be many!!


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

Chapter 2

Adrien's POV

"ADRIEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" I shook my head back and forth then yelled back to Natalie "FIVE MINUTES!" Plagg flew into my shirt I grabbed my bag and we were out of the door in a flash. Time to put on the perfect face. So i did. I got to school and Nino came up to me and grabbed my wrists about to drag me into the school. I flinched and pulled my arm away the scars were still pretty sore but i couldn't have him getting thoughts so i wrnt to my usal pose. I put my arm up and on the back of my neck it seemed to work. He simply gave me an odd look and we went into the school. Alya came up to us and Marinette stood behind her. God that girl looked good but she was so jumpy around me, scared of me, so i left her alone as much as i could, i don't want to cause her stress. Alya moved out of Marinette's view and nudged her she waved and so did Marinette. I felt so bad she looked like she wanted to run away from me. I keep forgetting perfect be perfect no suspicious needed. "Hi Marinette." "Are you how, uh, i ment h-how are y-you." I had to get out of there all I was doing was stressing the poor girl out. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys later." I waved then raced to the bathrooms, went into a stall and sat down. "Stupid! Why can't you just leave her alone she is so scared! Why can't i just leave!" I felt a couple tears rolling down my cheeks then heard a door creak. I wiped my tears away, then put some eye-drops into my eyes to get rid of the bloodshot appearance. I opened the stale door and sat on a sink and took out my phone. I needed to stay here for at least five more minutes for the eye-drops to do their job. Eventually I came out and walked to first pierod. Chloe wasn't any help she was always all over me. I always knew she just liked my last name and my money, but it never really affected me until recently. I always wondered if she was the only one around for my name?

A/N

So . . . Adrien has some trust issues well what did you expect! =-O Woah now don't be mad at me I'm just a lonely little writer. _ Well this isn't the last of Adrien! The fanfiction shall go on!!!! Till we meet again :)


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

Uhg! Why does he never pay attention to me!! We were such good friends when we were little. Of course that was thanks to my Daddy and well his father. Why doesn't he ever listen to me either. We are both rich and uterly hot. WHAT THE HELL!!! OH NO BITCH!!! Adrikins had walked over to that ugly bluenette and sat down next to her while Alya sat with Nino. This was not going to happen. I got up out of my seat and struted across the room to my Adrikins. "Adrikins, Why don't you come sit with your girl-" Adrien cut me off!! My Adrikins just cut ME off!!!!! "Rediculous! Uterly rediculous!" He has got to know who is in control of this relationship, so i did exactly what had to be done he needed the silent treatment. I mean everyone would go insane if they couldn't talk to me, everyone loves me. "Adrien how did you do that?!" I wanted to look over at Adrikins so bad but that stupid blue haired frog was talking and I had to stand my ground or he would never learn. "Its no big deal Marinette, Iv known Chloe a long time so I guess it's just second nature." Oh. My. God. His voicw was just to much to handle he was definitely bragging about how much better I am to him than her and how he loves me. I rushed over there as fast as possible and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Adrikins, I forgive you!" All eyes were on us, but that's how it's supposed to be!

A/N

Clif hanger!! What will Adrien do next!?!? You don't know!!! I Do! I will make sure to have this story from different characters POV's. I think it allows the story to be seen from many different angels and it is so fun to write in the different personalities!


	4. chapter 4

What If?

Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

"Get off of me!" Chloe jumped away at the sudden yell. I never yell like that but this, this is different. When Chloe came over she put her hand on my wrists. She put all of her weight on them and it hurt like hell. Her nails didn't help at all. "Adrien? Your bleeding." I jolt out of my thinking and look down at my wrists and Nino was right. My sleeves were stained red and with every passing second my sleeves turned to a darjer shade of red and the sleeves started to drip blood onto the desk. I was frozen, everyone was watching me, I was bleeding, and I couldn't do anything about it. I got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I felt so alone and there were screams right outside of the bathroom. "CHAT NOIR!!!!" I was jolted up and it hit me. "Plagg? Plagg?! PLAGG!" I ran out of the bathroom arms still bleeding and leaving a trail wherever I went. I saw people scattered around Marinette I got closer as they let me pass and sge stood up and handed me Plagg. "W-we need to talk he will explaib everything." She walked away and everyone stared at me and Plagg.

A/N

MWA-HA-HA a HUGE clif hanger!!! Marinette knows about Plagg. Adrien's secret is out. But this isnt the end.


End file.
